


Cuarentena

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Cuarentena, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omitsumi, Romance, SakuAtsu, Slice of Life, sakuatsu week 2020, social distancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Un día cualquiera de la cuarentena con Sakusa y Atsumu. [Oneshot, Slice of life, estudio de personaje, SakuAtsu, CoVid19]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts), [Noe_Sweetway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/gifts).



> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ya prometo no subir nada más de estos dos en un tiempo XD.
> 
> Aquí la última aportación a la #sakuatsuweek con el Tier 2 – Día 5: "Omi-kun, couldja try for once in yer life to not be so blunt?" y también para el reto #cuarentenacreativa.
> 
> Esto no es más que algo que me salió una madrugada del tirón sin pensar mucho así que me disculpo si está OOC, salió así y me gustó la idea. Sé también que podría haber tratado infinidad de temas pero al final fue lo que me inspiró un fanart de @newttxt (usado para la portada con su permiso)
> 
> Se lo dedico a Japiera y Noe Sweetway por acompañarme en esta locura y aguantarme.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu‼ Es de Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano un céntimo con esto.

CUARENTENA

Sale de la ducha y lo ve de reojo en el salón cuando, con la toalla en la cintura, cruza hasta el dormitorio para vestirse. No le presta más atención, pues con el paso de los días se ha convertido en una de las muchas rutinas que se han visto obligados a adoptar por las excepcionales circunstancias que están viviendo.

Una de ellas, la que le lleva a entrenar a esas horas de la tarde cuando no le gusta nada. Tienen suerte de tener terraza, al menos pueden salir a que les de el aire (aunque para él sea más estresante que beneficioso), pero no es lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacerlo los dos a la vez.

A menos que quieran destrozar la casa, no pueden hacerlo dentro. Es lo que tiene dedicarse al vóley y tener que vivir gracias a golpear una pelota. Así que salen por turnos y Atsumu lo hace por la mañana porque le gusta aprovechar si hace buen día.

Y la naturaleza parece estar riéndose en sus caras, brindándoles una primavera de sol radiante y calor inusual cuando no pueden disfrutarlo. Atsumu no sólo entrena exhaustivamente ligero de ropa por el calor y el esfuerzo, sino que también se tumba a intentar broncearse, con menos ropa aún, para tratar de igualar las marcas que le han quedado en la piel por culpa de pasar tanto tiempo al sol.

-Ya está allí otra vez -suele advertirle Sakusa cuando ve que la anciana del edificio de enfrente ha vuelto a salir a regar las macetas justo a la misma hora.

Atsumu sólo se ríe y adopta una postura aún más provocadora en la que, por si fuera poco, se le marcan todavía más las abdominales. Está claro que le importa una mierda y a veces no está muy seguro de si la vieja sale a esa hora para mirar a Atsumu o de si Atsumu sale a esa hora a propósito porque le parece divertida toda esa situación.

A veces simplemente se excusa en "si quieres cambiamos de turno, pero sabes que si entrenas por la mañana, al final del día acabarás habiéndote duchado tres veces y no es bueno para la piel, que luego se te reseca y te da picores." Y no puede decirle nada porque tiene toda la razón y en el fondo, que se preocupe por él y le conozca tan bien, le derrite un poquito el corazón.

Pero otras, es el chulo que es el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

-Omi-Omi, ¿no te irás a poner celoso por eso?

Las gafas de sol le cubren la mitad de la cara pero _sabe_ la mirada que tiene en ese instante.

La que suele acompañar a la sonrisa pícara cuando dice: "Todo esto es tuyo, Omi-kun. Pongámosle los dientes largos", haciéndole un gesto para que se agache, tomándole de la nuca y besándole muy despacio.

La vieja siempre se hace la ofendida, soltando la regadera y dejando las plantas a medio regar. Entra en la casa, cierra la puerta de la terraza y da un tirón a las cortinas.

Atsumu es un experto en hacer que suba la temperatura. Sabe por dónde llevarlo, sabe por dónde tocar para confundirlo y hacerle creer que eso es lo único que quiere en ese instante.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí -acaba diciendo en un momento de lucidez.

Miya, de nuevo, sólo sonríe sabiendo que se ha salido con la suya.

La cortina, al otro lado de la calle, se mueve sospechosamente.

-Claro que no -Atsumu le da la razón, levantándose de la tumbona.

Éste lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al interior del apartamento sin dejar de besarle. La puerta de la terraza se queda abierta y las gafas polarizadas tiradas en el suelo. La bebida isotónica que antes estaba fría, empieza a acumular condensación en su superficie al ser abandonada a pleno sol y de pronto es derribada por el short de Miya y su colocación certera.

Por eso, porque ese mismo escenario se repite prácticamente a diario, Sakusa opta por entrenar por la tarde. Atsumu no se equivoca al decir que demasiada higiene le resecaría la piel. Tantos años de limpieza compulsiva le ha provocado hipersensibilidad pero tener a Miya a su lado para controlar sus impulsos y mantenerle los pies en la tierra, le ha servido para sobrevellevarlo más o menos bien. Es listo y observador, siendo a menudo él quien se da cuenta de que se está perdiendo en algo incluso antes que él mismo. Sale a su rescate con una broma, una burla o un comentario que rompe el proceso mental, y lo devuelve a la realidad.

_Omi-kun._

Es capaz de desbaratarlo por completo.

Lo vuelve a observar, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la sala de estar sin que se de cuenta. Es escandaloso. Su risa, sus gritos y puños alzados frente a la pantalla del portátil. Incluso sus ademanes son exagerados, casi levantándose de la silla para gritarle a su hermano al otro lado.

Es curioso cómo ha llegado a acostumbrarse a todo eso y a tantas otras cosas que jamás se imaginó que alguien pudiera hacerle pasar por alto.

Como las ganas de lamerle la marca de la camiseta justo debajo de la nuca o pasarle los dedos por el pelo ahora que lo tiene más largo.

Y también más descuidado. Se empiezan a notar los estragos de la cuarentena en cosas tan insignificantes como que a Atsumu se le mete el flequillo en los ojos y tiene cuatro dedos de raíces negras. Trata de picarle diciendo que si ese es el _setter style,_ claramente en referencia al antiguo colocador de Nekoma, pero éste no le da mucha importancia. Alega que es el momento de hacer una cura de desintoxicación y dejar su cabello respirar por un tiempo.

Tal vez tenga razón. Pero si él no se hiciera nada, más ahora que lo tiene más largo, parecería un arbusto, y para no amargarse cada vez que pasa por el espejo del pasillo, se lo sujeta con un elástico a modo de felpa que Atsumu lleva a veces a los entrenamientos.

En realidad lo que pasa es que Atsumu en el fondo es más sensible de lo que aparenta. La fachada chulesca e insoportable no es falsa tampoco, ya que muy a menudo es _lo peor_ y un _puto dolor en el culo._ Sin embargo, todo ese tiempo que están pasando juntos le está sirviendo para ver cada vez más a menudo atisbos de lo que hay debajo de todo eso.

No es que no lo supiera antes, o de lo contrario no estarían juntos, es sólo que ahora se da cuenta de en cuánto se extiende y cuáles son esas pequeñas cosas a las que Atsumu da importancia y el modo en que lo hace.

Y es en momentos extremos en los que se ve la verdadera naturaleza de las personas. Él mismo, jamás hubiera pensado hacer muchas de las cosas que se está viendo hacer por amor. No sólo en el ámbito afectivo, ya que el avance en ese aspecto es abismal, sino a la hora de priorizar, compartir o confiar. Sigue teniendo sus manías pero ha llegado a un equilibrio en el que no duda de lo que haga Atsumu, ya sea que la taza en la que está bebiendo está bien fregada, el baño debidamente desinfectado o que si no le deja que sea él quien salga a la calle, no es porque duda de que no vaya a seguir todas las precauciones.

Sino porque teme que le pueda pasar algo.

Y ese sentimiento le resulta sobrecogedor. Hasta hacía poco, todas sus manías habían estado enfocadas en sí mismo y su bienestar y, de pronto aparece alguien que sacude todos esos principios sobre los que había regido su comportamiento durante veinte años y lo hace ser él quien baja la basura.

Él, que lleva toda su maldita vida usando mascarilla por miedo a los gérmenes es quien sale de casa en plena cuarentena por culpa de un virus que ha paralizado a medio mundo. Es cuanto menos irónico y preocupante ser consciente de lo mucho que puede hacer cambiar a la gente, porque ¿cómo le explica que se siente más seguro si lo hace él? Porque Kiyoomi está más acostumbrado a seguir estrictos protocolos de higiene y no quiere que Atsumu, el _estúpido y descuidado de Atsumu,_ pueda cometer un error y ponerse en riesgo.

Aunque realmente no es tan descuidado tampoco. Ahí lo tiene, con las raíces pidiendo a gritos un tinte y con la cabeza fría negándose a hacer un uso irresponsable de la venta online. Eso y otras muchas cosas más pueden esperar sin necesidad de poner en riesgo a mucha gente para satisfacer simples caprichos.

Como le cuenta a diario Osamu al otro lado del ordenador, siendo quizás el causante de esa inesperada empatía con la sociedad.

Atsumu es un engreído con afán de protagonismo, que no duda en restregarle por la cara a su hermano todo lo restregable con toda la mala leche del mundo. Como cualquiera pensaría cuando está alardeando de que, a diferencia de él, no tiene que ir a trabajar porque la liga ha quedado suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, sin ni siquiera disputarse los partidos a puertas cerradas.

 _Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo_ , le pincha. _Me estoy poniendo incluso moreno_. _Aquí hemos hecho ya la limpieza a fondo de verano, invierno y vamos a por la de verano del año que viene. Esto está tan limpio que tu inspector de sanidad podría comer en el suelo de nuestro baño. ¡Y le hemos dado ya la vuelta al Netflix tantas veces que estoy por engancharme a las telenovelas turcas!_

Pero en el fondo está ahí como un reloj todos los días para ver que Osamu está bien porque éste tiene que salir a repartir comida a domicilio. A él le ha costado casi un año entender que esa es su puñetera manera de decir que le importa. Que pueden gritarse y matarse figurada o casi literalmente pero es la persona que le desequilibra sus prioridades. Su persona especial.

Para él fue un poco difícil de asimilar al principio. Ser hijo único no facilitaba el comprender cómo funcionaban los engranajes de una relación tan especial como lo eran los gemelos, así que le llevó su tiempo entender que no se trataba de una competición y que había sitio para los dos, sólo que cada uno tenía su propio lugar.

Así que decide acercarse para enterarse de qué tiene tan alterados a ambos Miya. La última vez fue porque Atsumu estuvo presumiendo de que tenía un club de fans.

Con la vida tan rutinaria y poco novedosa que llevan desde la cuarentena, le sorprende que aún haya algo que pueda ser motivo de alarde.

El flequillo no para de metérsele por los ojos y le entran ganas de quitárselo él mismo de la cara, recogiéndoselo detrás de la oreja (aunque no le llega apenas y se le vuelve a escapar en menos de un segundo), si no fuera porque aún le de vergüenza mostrarse así delante de Osamu. Es una tontería y lo sabe, llevan un año viviendo juntos y otro tanto saliendo como para haber relajado un poco las maneras.

Aunque al final, para el resto del mundo, sigue siendo el mismo tío raro de siempre que lleva mascarillas en público y evita tocar nada.

Y hay muy pocas cosas en su vida que consigan hacerle olvidar todo eso y una de ellas es el voleibol y la otra, Atsumu.

Quien en ese momento discute con su hermano sin darse cuenta de que ha entrado en el salón y está de pie justo a su espalda.

Oh, se le notan las marcas de la camiseta justo en el cuello.

Osamu se da cuenta de su presencia, pues alza un poco la mirada, pero no dice nada, y deja que el otro siga hablando.

Está a punto de tocarle el pelo, aunque sea solo por juguetear con el mechón entre sus dedos. Es mucho más suave de lo que aparenta, sin tantos productos de fijación. A Atsumu le gusta hacerlo ahora que su pelo también ha crecido, desenredarle los rizos con los dedos tirados en el sofá, uno encima del otro, pasando los canales deportivos a los que están suscritos en busca de algún partido interesante.

-Sólo te digo que como esto se alargue voy a acabar embarazado -dice Atsumu.

Quiere creer que ha oído mal. Hasta que Osamu responde y le confirma que ha oído perfectamente.

-Eres un hombre, eso no es posible -la cara de asco del Miya moreno habla por sí sola.

-¿Eres tonto y no sabes pillar el doble sentido? ¿En serio no lo pillas?

-Lo pillo perfectamente -contesta, pero no le sirve de nada porque enseguida el otro le pisa las palabras con un tono de voz más insistente.

-¡Nunca he tenido más sexo en mi vida! ¡Que tú estés a dos velas y amargado porque tienes que trabajar no es mi puto problema!

El tic en el ojo se le hace mucho más intenso.

¿Era él quien había creído que no había nada de lo que poder alardear? Oh, ¡qué equivocado estaba! Y lo peor no era eso sino que está alardeando de su vida amorosa, que inevitablemente le incluye a él también, delante de Osamu.

Delante de Osamu, del que le da vergüenza tener muestras inocentes de afecto como tocarle el pelo a su hermano, cuando de pronto también sabe que tienen sexo salvaje sin protección a diario. ¿Por qué no podía haber un término medio?

-Miya Atsumu -advierte con el tono de voz más grave que puede y los dedos clavándosele en el hombro con disimulo. Su rostro todo lo impasible que la situación se lo permite teniendo a Osamu observando al otro lado conociendo información que no era necesaria desvelar.

-Ah, Omi-kun le estaba diciendo a Sa…

-Cállate, pedazo de imbécil.

Sí, el Atsumu engreído, chulesco, puñetero y que era _lo puto peor del mundo_ , del que no sabía cómo, se había enamorado.

Hijo de puta.

-¿Qué has dicho? -le pregunta el rubio.

No tiene muy claro si lo de hijo de puta ha quedado en su mente o lo ha llegado a decir en voz alta, pero por si acaso.

-Hijo de puta.

-¡Ay, Omi-kun, estamos en confianza! ¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida no ser tan borde? Osamu no se va a asustar, ¿verdad que no?

Como siempre, pasando totalmente de su opinión.

-Bueno, tu vida amorosa no me interesa en absoluto, además de que debería ir preparándome para ir a trabajar -explica Osamu.

-Pero podría darte unos cuantos consej…

-¡ATSUMU‼ -suena al unísono en vivo y al otro lado de la webcam.

-Vale, vale, lo capto -se disculpa haciendo un gesto exagerado con ambas manos en alto a modo de rendición.

Y está jodidamente guapo, con el pelo más largo que se le mete en los ojos, cuatro dedos de raíces negras y marcas de bronceado.

Por eso es el zorro que es, que le capta la mirada al vuelo. Alarga la mano hasta la mejilla con un breve roce antes de dirigirse a sus rizos y colarse entre ellos hasta la nuca, donde agarra con decisión y lo atrae hacia él.

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha sucedido eso mismo a lo largo del día.

Y apenas es capaz de registrar la voz de Osamu protestando cuando debe verlos desaparecer de la pantalla fundidos en un beso en dirección al suelo.

Tiene la lucidez justa para alargar la mano a tientas y cerrar la pantalla de un golpe, porque enseguida se le va por la borda todo el autocontrol.

Porque para Sakusa Kiyoomi, sólo hay dos cosas en este mundo capaces de hacerle olvidar todo: el voleibol y el _estúpido, odioso e insoportable_ de Miya Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo, sin perder la comedia (que todo hay que decir, la conversación con Osamu y Sakusa oyendo las barbaridades de Atsumu fue lo que verdaderamente desató la trama del fic), al final acabó siendo un poco instrospectivo y más serio de lo que pensé en un principio. Pero tenía ganas también de tratar otras cosas y por eso también he querido librarme del obstáculo que es hacer que estos dos se junten (que ya estoy tratando en los otros fics) y poder dedicarme a otras cosas ahora que ya llevan un tiempo juntos. Me interesaba también mostrar esa visión diferente. Como dije, hay muchos aspectos que podría haber abordado y solo he tomado los que me salieron con naturalidad dado también la longitud del fic. Podía haber montado mucho drama con Sakusa y el coronavirus, pero NO era mi objetivo en esto, así que he tomado solo lo que me ha interesado.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado (perdonad de nuevo si está OOC) y dejadme comentarios, votos/kudos, lo que queráis.
> 
> ¡Besitos!
> 
> Ak


End file.
